


Barefoot in the Kitchen

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: After secretly pining for each other for years, Sansa and Jon finally begin something new.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Barefoot in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I have also re-imagined this for the Poe Dameron/Rey ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025005)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics or characters.
> 
> Inspired by the lines from Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift:
> 
> Barefoot in the kitchen, sacred new beginnings.

They stood in his kitchen that morning, Sansa wearing only Jon’s discarded white button up from the night before. 

It had been the 8th annual “Stark Sibling (And Also Jon Because He’s Basically A Part Of The Family) Pre-Christmas Dinner And Movie Night”. Every year, the five siblings, Jon, and any significant others go out to dinner and snuggle up for a Christmas movie. This year, the movie was at Jon and Robb’s apartment. At the restaurant, a tipsy Arya whispered to Sansa about Jon’s secret - that he’d been “pining” for Sansa for years. It wasn’t that well kept of a secret within the Stark family, Sansa seemed to be the only one not to realize it. But Sansa had her own very well kept secret that no one knew - she wanted Jon. She kept giving him obviously sultry looks throughout the night, flustering Jon and making him turn red. When they got back to the apartment, she made sure to snuggle up with him in the corner of the crowded sectional couch, his arm holding her close into his body, his other hand resting on her thigh under their blanket, seeming to move higher as the movie wore on. Once the movie ended, Gendry and Arya drove Rickon, Bran, and Meera home. Robb sleepily stumbled into his room. Sansa turned to Jon with another sultry look, inviting him to make a move. And he did. Lips crashed together, hands roamed on skin and under clothing. They quietly raced to Jon’s room, hand in hand, while trying to stifle their giggles. 

Now here they stood in his kitchen, their feet cold on the cool winter morning hardwood floor. Jon stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. Sansa sat on the kitchen island counter with a smile as she watched the sexy man and thought how this was only the beginning of so much more. He plated the eggs and turned around towards her. Sansa gave him another one of her looks and spread her legs. Jon stood in between them. His hand grasped her thigh and brought it up higher on his waist. His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her hard against his body. His lips explored her neck, her mouth gasping out quiet moans.

The sound of Robb’s bedroom door opening made them freeze. Jon quickly let go of her and Sansa hopped off of the island. When Robb walked in, he found Jon and Sansa quietly eating their (now cold) scrambled eggs at the little kitchen dinette. Robb’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Sansa there, wearing Jon’s shirt, her lips trying to suppress a smile. Jon’s guilty look told him all he needed to know. “Ugh. Dammit, you guys,” Robb groaned.


End file.
